


electric love

by sanmarie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, don't forget to distance physically, i'm desperate for adventure, let's hope this pandemic will pass soon, so I wrote this, stay safe everyone, wrote this after listening to a playlist that will make you feel like a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmarie/pseuds/sanmarie
Summary: it's a typical Friday night, unless this time jongho has acquired his driver's license. he threw pebbles at your window, motioning at his dad's car parked in front of your house with a wide grin on his face. you beamed, smelling fun in the night air. and so, the adventure begins.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader





	electric love

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda reminds me of paper towns, perks of being a wallflower, and those 2014-2015ish movies? gosh can't believe that was 6-7 years ago. happy reading, hope you enjoy!

it was a typical Friday night. you have finished all your project for the next week, had dinner with your parents and is now lying on your bed with headphones attached securely to your ears. you played your favorite playlist, humming along to the song contently. with your eyes closed, it felt like you could enter a different dimension with every song that comes on and you loved the feeling. 

but still, it felt like something was missing. 

your schedules were packed lately, with never-ending assignments and upcoming exams. it felt like even if you've done them, they still weigh on your shoulders. your routines have been so monotonous also, and it bore you to death. you could've gone out with your friends since this is a Friday night after all, but tonight you just don't have the energy for it. closing your eyes, you let yourself immerse into the song once again, trying not to think too much. it's rare for you to have a peaceful moment like this so you better enjoy it while it lasts. 

that is until you heard some odd noise from your window. with your music not playing at the maximum volume, the odd rhythm stood out from your current song. so you frowned, taking off your headphones, and walked to the window. if it was the stray cat again, you were ready to shoo her away. but it was no cat, not even close. a pebble thumped against your window as you stood before it, brows furrowing as you tried to found _who the hell_ was throwing pebbles on your window. 

oh. 

you weren't able to mutter out curses that were already building up inside your head, as your sight fell upon jongho. he stood there, waving at you with his perfect row of teeth insight. you chuckled, opening the window and leaning on it. "what's this?" you asked, motioning at the pebbles. he could've knocked on your door, like how he usually does. but jongho shrugged. 

"wonder it would be fun trying new ways," he reasoned and you rolled your eyes. "yeah, you're lucky my window didn't break." you joked, and he joined you. he then ran his fingers through his now blonde locks, and you wondered what was he doing here. jongho seemed to understand your silent question, as he motioned to the side of the road. you followed his fingers, and feel your eyes widen at the sight of his dad's car by your driveway. 

"no way!" you exclaimed, clasping your hands in excitement. jongho nodded, "I got my license, yes." 

without any further ado, you stormed back inside your room and changed your clothes from your lilac pajamas to a pair of sweatpants and hoodies, not forgetting to grab your phone and purse before storming down the stairs. your parents were in the living room, confused at your antics. 

"I'm going out for a while with jongho, he got his driver's license!" you shouted, putting your shoes on. you can hear their steps approaching you, and when you stood you can see their grins. "thank god he came, or you're wasting another Friday night." your father teased, and you pouted. you then bid your goodbyes and stormed out of the door. 

jongho was nowhere in sight, and you figured that he's already in the car. immediately you open the door and slide inside the vehicle. jongho chuckled as he watches you buckle the seatbelts excitedly, clearly beaming with energy. "easy there, pumpkin." 

you shook your head. "no! this is the moment we've been waiting for!" 

it indeed is. you and jongho met back in high school in your first year, because the teacher assigned the two of you to sit together. at first, you didn't think of becoming close with him since he was quite popular and you had your own circle of friends. but he was friendly from day one, helping you out with things and stuff. the friendship bloomed, until on your third year right on your graduation day, he finally confesses his feelings for you. long story short, the two of you became a thing and have stayed strong up until now. the two of you made a list back then, of things that you wanted to try together. going on vacations, fruit picking, hiking, baking, and other trivial things like painting and many more. going on a night drive was one of them, and since he's older than you, he would get his license first. and now the day finally comes, of course, you were excited. 

"alright captain, where to?" he started to drive the car out of your driveway, and you watched in awe. it's not like you can't drive; you've learned but there's still more to it and you don't want to rush. safety first, always. "of course our route," you mutter, opening your phone and searching for the maps. the two of you have even made a special route for the first drive, already planning for this to be perfect. 

"So was this the reason for your 'business' last week?" you asked, pairing your phone with the car's Bluetooth. of course, music is a must. jongho nodded, eyes focusing on the road. the two of you still have to drive through some main streets before heading for your destination and you can tell jongho's being totally careful. "i planned to just tell you, but you seemed so tired lately so i figured it would be best to surprise you." 

you smiled, happy knowing he understands you well. "your plan worked, I'm feeling better. thankyou, jjongs." you ruffled his hair, expecting him to panic since he's driving, but jongho surprised you by turning to you and wink, taking you off guard. 

"Hey, eyes on the road!" you shout, trying to ignore the heat crawling to your cheeks. _damn_ , even after years of knowing each other and being in a relationship, he never fails to make your heart flutter. of course, the same goes for him. you know better than anyone that jongho is not the best with words, choosing to portray his emotions through actions. you totally understand him, since you're quite the opposite. your friend says you're straight-forward, a trait you learned you got from your mother. 

"by the way, wooyoung hyung wanted to tag along earlier," jongho spoke, taking a left turn. you giggle at the mention of the older man. "what did you say to him?" jongho snickered, "I told him he should find his own date anytime soon." 

the two of you laughed, imagining the displeased look on wooyoung's face at jongho's words. said man is their senior back in high school, along with seven others. at first, you didn't understand how jongho could get along with the seven seniors so well until it turns out they were all childhood friends. eventually, you blended into their circle, just enough to hang out together at times but also respect their own relationship.

"was it true that he got rejected?" you questioned, mind reeling back to the gossip you heard at the campus that _the_ jung wooyoung got rejected by a girl. jongho snorted, "no. it was just a joke that san hyung made but people believed it, which is a great thing. you should've seen the look on his face." jongho laughed, the image of sulking wooyoung vibrant in his mind. the sound made you laugh along, looking at him from the front seat. 

the car entered the pass to the highway that the two of you are headed to, and with your favorite music boosting from the speaker, the two of you chatted about anything and everything. jongho asked about your assignments, and if everything was okay. you asked him the same question. then the topic went to last week, where jongho almost ran late for class but turns out there was no class that day; he didn't read his emails the night before. you then proceed to tell him about how your parents have been pestering you about staying home even though you've got yourself a boyfriend and of course your group of friends, and jongho raised an eyebrow at that. 

"is that your way of telling me that we rarely go on dates anymore and we should do something about it?" he inquired, and you immediately shook your head. 

"in a way, yes. but the both of us have been busy lately and i don't really have the energy to function socially, it's just the same as what i told you earlier this month." you explained, and jongho nodded. 

to others, your relationship's dynamic is kind of.. odd. one moment the two of you'll be glued tightly to each other, the next they won't see the two of you together for a long time. the longest record until now is three weeks, you counted in your head. but this is something you two agreed to from the very beginning of your relationship. sure, you would like to get to know each other better and spend time together doing things. but at the same time, you have your own life and so does jongho. so whenever one of you wanted to have a 'me-time', they are free to do so but of course with prior notice. 

and it has gone smoothly. if anything, it only made your bond with him stronger. 

"Hey, it's that song." jongho's voice shook you from your wanderings, and you noticed that electric love by BØRNS is currently playing. you smiled widely, and grabbed a water bottle from your seat and hand it in front of jongho, as if holding a mic. he gave you a side-eye, knowing exactly what you want but refusing to do it. "i'm driving, what if we crash?" 

"no you won't, because you're jongho." you teased, and jongho grinned. you held back the urge to pinch his cheeks at the sight of his adorable gummy smile, and waited in anticipation as he prepared his throat to sing along to the song. 

_and every night my mind is running around her, thunder's getting louder and louder._

you mouthed the lyric along, watching him sing along to the song. the car is now filled with his heavenly vocals and your pride swell on the fact that you're able to hear this live whenever you want to. jongho glanced at you, flashing a bright smile as the chorus came. 

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now that I got it_

your mind travels back to the high school days when you first met inside the classroom, you feeling a bit worried since your friends are not in the same class as you. but jongho introduced himself politely, easing your mind. then he helped you with the science project, granting the two of you a perfect score. when you forgot to bring your homework, he forcefully hands his to you, saving you from the nagging of your history teacher. you treated him to lunch after that, and the next day it started to become a routine to go to the canteen together. he then introduced you to his friends, and you did too. 

_And all I need is to be struck, By your electric love_

lunch leads to walking to school together after finding out he lives quite close by. it then leads to doing homework at each other's house, then to the point his parents invited you over for dinner. nothing fancy and no special occasion, they only said that jongho rarely had a close girlfriend. you remember how flustered jongho was, ears turning red. you laughed it off though, not getting the same idea as he did. 

then he invited you to watch his basketball matches, his singing performances, and many more. watching movies together, and played games with his little brother. he would come over to your house as well, and one time your mother invited him to help her out in the garden and it turns out he's quite skillful. at that point, you wondered what can't jongho do. 

you watched as he sings the rest of the song perfectly, musing along and hyping him up. when the tone dies out, the two of you arrived at an opening and jongho parked the car carefully. he pressed the button for the moonroof and it opened, the two of you lowing the seats so you can lay down and watch the clear sky above. 

"so, how were my driving and singing?" he asked, checking his phone and changing the playlist to a chill one. the RnB tunes echoed in the car, and you hummed along. "both are perfect." you adjust in your seat, laying on your left side and bring your legs up to your stomach. jongho laid down as well, facing you. "glad you liked it." he smiled genuinely, it was so bright you feel like you could go blind. you slapped his arm playfully.

"stop being so charming." 

"well i can't help it, can i?" he joked, and this time you pinched his cheek. he squeaked. you chuckle, and suddenly jongho took your hand and placed it gently upon his own cheek, keeping them there. he placed his own hand above yours, rubbing circles. 

"you have such cold hands," jongho muttered, staring at you with big doe eyes. you shrug. "and you're warm. we make the perfect pair, jjongs." 

he smiled at your words, heart thumping loudly in the calm atmosphere that he's sure you could hear it. "of course we do." 

this time, it's your heart rate that goes faster and you closed your eyes, faltering under his gaze. jongho chuckled because he knows well of his effects upon you. 

"not fair," you mumbled, taking your hand off his cheek and hugging your knees. he smiled at your smaller figure now all curled up on the seat and tried to get comfortable himself, as he gazes up to the starry sky. it was pretty clear, and a lot of stars were in sight. mindlessly his hand reached out to rub circles at your thigh, not to initiate anything; it's a habit of his when there's only the two of you and the atmosphere is just right. he likes knowing that you are there, spending the moment with him in comfortable silence. 

you watched his figure relaxing to the seat, taking in the view above him. suddenly you remembered that saying where it goes 'she thinks the view is pretty, but I think she's prettier' and smiled to yourself at how it describes your current situation. you shifted to lay on your back, and took jongho's hand and held them in yours. 

"this is perfect," you mumbled, rubbing his thumb with yours. jongho turned to you with a questioning hum, and you sighed, "it's like what I imagined, but better. way better," you motioned with your hands, and he smiled fondly. "always at your service, princess." 

you blushed hard at the name and slapped his hand away, but jongho held them tighter as he sat up and brought your knuckles to his lips, kissing them tenderly. it didn't help the previous blush as you feel your face heat up again, now eye to eye with jongho as he held eye contact with you. 

"i may not be the best with words, but you can count on me to make your wish come true. say it, and you'll have it served." he winked playfully, and you rolled your eyes to hide the butterflies. you sat up as well, retracting your hand from him once again only to shove your pinky finger at him. 

"just promise that you'll stay." you whispered, knowing how dangerous those words are. knowing how vulnerable and unstable love is, that one day things may change and one of you may don't feel the same again, the day when one of you falls _out_ of love. but you can't help but hope for it to last forever. any negative thoughts disappear whenever you think of him, knowing the two of you can get through anything together. he's your safe zone, your comfort, and your happy place. maybe they're still young, too naive to know how the world actually works, but if being naive like this could make you the happiest in your life, then so be it. 

jongho caught the worries in your eyes, have known you for so long to understand you without words. he linked his pinky finger with yours, eyes focused on you as he spoke. "promise." his smile was all you need to see to know that he meant his words, and now the two of you are smiling widely at each other. he leaned closer until your foreheads touch, with the slow music playing in the background and the stars above the moment is just perfect. 

"and now we seal the promise with a kiss." 


End file.
